vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Queriable buff effects
Note also that ThottBot uses the built-in texture names in its icon paths, e.g. http://thottbot.com/en/Interface/Icons/Spell_Shadow_BloodBoil.jpg for Blood Pact. "Spell_Shadow_BloodBoil" is the in-game texture name. So, if you know the spell, looking at ThottBot will work. ---- List of known buff and debuff effects that can be queried Every time you cast a buff of a debuff on a character, they get an effect added to their list of buffs and debuffs (see HOWTO: Identify Buffs Using Textures for a guide on how to query this information). Following is a list of spells and associated queriable effects (these are texture names). The initial ones were collected by Pholus and a lot of the initial research into these came from Zorlens Hunter Libraries http://homepage.mac.com/mzarra/wow/index.html. Please add more values. This can be useful because it will not require an update when the Rank value changes. Sorry for putting some German text in here but I don't know the English client's equivalents. Feel free to change them to the English ones. In general, it's not the effects name, it's the icon's name; Demon Skin and Demon Armor is therefore virtually the same. This can be useful because it will not require an update when the Rank value changes. * Note that the Succubus' seduction affect is apparently the same as the rogue's blind ability (I have not verified Blind, but I have verified Seduction) - Voratus * Note that the Combustion effect is apparently the same as the Fire Aura of the paladin - Filunar * Please note that when identifying buffs, it works to just use the last set of letters after the underscore. i.e., Spell_Holy_SealOfProtection would be ( HasBuff("SealOfProtection") ). P.S., Yes, Blessing of Might is Spell_Holy_GreaterBlessingofKings, I didn't get confused. I don't have Kings so I can't say what is just yet. Macro for querying in-game /script function m(s) DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(s); end for i=1,16 do s=UnitBuff("target", i); if(s) then m("B "..i..": "..s); end s=UnitDebuff("target", i); if(s) then m("D "..i..": "..s); end end Results in something along the lines of: B 1: Interface\Icons\Spell_Holy_WordFortitude D 1: Interface\Icons\Ability_Gouge B 2: Interface\Icons\INV_Jewelry_Talisman_07 Finding rare buff icon names This info is stripped from a post I made on the EU forums regarding macros. Sarf If you don't want to debug stuff runtime, you can always use the online resources available to us. I use Thottbot. Thott (of Thottbot fame) has simply copied the icons from WoW and put them on his site so that you can see the actual icons belonging to the spells (he's done this by datamining the client side databases, so no server hacking was involved ^^). For example, to get the Wyvern Sting debuff, use the link: http://www.thottbot.com/?s=Wyvern%20Sting Now, right click the first image that actually belongs to the ability (basically, check that it has a level and belongs to a skill). Now, view the image of that icon: Image: (this was what I got - you may get different servers due to load balancing) Aha! Now, ingame, the folder path is actually using backslash (which, in lua translates to double backslashes due to backslash being an "escape" character) and without file extension. To avoid this mess (and shorten our macros) we will simply use the stuff from the end of "Icons/" until the ".jpg" (or a part of it). This leaves us with: INV_Spear_02 Now, if that is too much for our macro, we shorten it down to Spear_02 Tadah! In an addon, you should change "Interface/Icons/INV_Spear_02.jpg" into "Interface\\Icons\\INV_Spear_02" Category:Interface customization